


Fuurin

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: #BanjirTomatCerry, #JumblingJuly2017, Alternate Universe - Fusion Modern and Hystorical, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: “Tatkala lonceng kecil itu berbunyi, mengapa aku bisa disini?, tempat apa ini?, kenapa batu marmer itu terukir nama Romeo? Dan siapakah perempuan bergaun putih itu?”





	Fuurin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 : Harapan

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido-

 

Ciumanku tuk yang terakhir sekarang baru ku sadar, air mata ku sudah tak bisa menetes lagi. Aku harap ini takkan menetes selamanya. Karena terlalu cinta bibir ini tak biasa dengan perpisahan. Di taman bermain waktu itu, cahaya matahari yang terhalang poni bagaikan hanya mengantar ketengah hingga kejauhan perasaan saja. Tanpa menunjukan dimana titik awal semua ini dimulai.

“Panah malaikat itu menancap di hati, tolong cabutlah …”, Aku hanya mendesah terhadap perasaan ku yang belum berubah sejak saat itu. Sasuke. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi sekarang. 

“Berapa malamkah rasa sakit ini akan hilang ?”, bintang di atas sana memang indah.

“Krinciingg…” Suara Furin terdengar.

Lamunanku terhenti. Sontak kutoleh sekitar untuk mencari darimana kah suara itu berasal, namun bukan sumber bunyi itu yang kutemukan.

.  
.  
.

-Old France-

.  
.  
.

 

Melainkan sebuah tempat dengan hamparan rumput yang sedikit tinggi diantara batu-batu marmer yang tersusun berurutan. 

‘Dimana ini?’, dalam pikiranku bertanya. Dan dengan dugaan yang sederhana kupastikan tempat ini adalah pemakaman. Ukiran diatas batu-batu itu cukup menjelaskan dan beberapa tempat terdapat beberapa tangkai white Accasia itu. Kuputuskan untuk terus berjalan diatas jalanan bebatuan kecil ini. Hingga aku melihat seorang perempuan bersimpuh di hadapan sebuah batu dan terdiam. Aku tidaklah takut akan hantu atau sosok yang sejenis itu, karena aku seorang indigo yang sering melihat hal tersebut. Berjalan pelan dan mendekati sosok itu yang ternyata sangat cantik. 

Tunggu sebentar,aku baru menyadari jika disini masih senja, sedangkan ditempatku sebelumnya adalah malam hari dimana aku tengah memandang bintang kemudian terdengar suara lonceng dan… inilah yang terjadi. 

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara perempuan itu.

‘‘Romeo… aku tetap menunggumu”, Perempuan berhelaian Auburn itu hanya memandang nanar sebuah batu dihadapannya. Gaun putih indahnya sedikit lusuh akibat ia berlutut dihadapan tempat itu. Sesaat kemudian perempuan itu berbalik dan dengan pandangan terkejut ia melihatku. Tersenyum. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

Suara halusnya kemudian terdengar bertanya padaku. “Siapa kamu?”.

“Sakura”, jawabku dan membalas senyumannya. 

“Nama yang indah, bagai senyummu”, ujarnya kemudian. 

“Terimakasih…, boleh ku tau siapa namamu juga?”, Giliranku yang bertanya padanya sekarang. 

“Julia”, jawabnya singkat setelah menangguk. 

‘Julia… nama kuno Prancis untuk Juliette, jadi aku berada pada masa Montague dan Capulet bermusuhan. Kebiasaan membacaku sangat berguna rupannya’, Hati kecilku benar.

“Montague…”,Gumamku pelan. Namun sepertinya Julia mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berkata pelan. 

“Julia Montegue adalah nama lengkapku, bagaimana kau tau?”, tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. 

“Yaa… aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Juliette”, Jawabku tersenyum.

“Krinciing…”. 

Suara kecil fuurin itu terdengar lagi. Kemudian aku menoleh sesaat ke belakang dan ketika aku kembali menghadap ke depan sangat mengejutkan.

 . . . 

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido At 01:41 AM-

 

Beranda kamarku yang biasanya. Kemana perginya tempat itu. Pemakaman diatas bukit itu dan Julia…, apa aku baru saja mengalami perjalanan waktu. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan hari ini. Dalam dekapan lembut selimut ini, angin musim gugur yang terasa mulai lebih dingin masih belum bisa membuatku terlelap. 

Suara detik jam yang terdengar membuatku kembali mengingat betapa menyenangkannya saat itu. 

 

Sekolah musim panas yang baru saja dimulai. Teman baru dan kelas baru saat itu adalah kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Dalam hati sebenarnya ku diam-diam berdoa agar sekelas dengannya. Sasuke namanya. Seorang sahabat yang juga kusukai. Aku tau jika perasaan ini akan menghancurkan hubungan kami yang sebelumnya namun ketika tengah semester kami saling mengungkapkan perasaan. 

Kita berdua saling jatuh cinta rasanya bagaikan jet coaster dalam taman bermain itu.

Perasaan saling ingin berpelukan, melihat mimpi kita abadi. Bahkan hal kecil seperti memakan es krim sambil saling memandang adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku dan Sasuke.

Namun bagaikan diputar balikan oleh sang takdir Semuanya berlalu. Beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke meninggalkanku ketika ia melakukan penyelamatan seorang rekan timnya dalam ekspedisi gunung Fujiyama bersama teman-temannya. Hatiku terasa sakit Sasuke. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu selamanya. Kau sahabat dan cinta pertamaku. Selamanya.

.  
.  
.

-Old France at 01:41 AM-

.  
.  
.

Julia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya senja tadi.. Sakura tiba-tiba diselubungi cahaya putih kemudian menghilang. 

Dalam hatinya ia bahagia karena bertemu seseorang yang menyenangkan dengan tidak menyinggung nama Capulet sebagai nama belakangnya. Atau karna Julia merasa bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis yang hidup pada zaman ini dan tempat yang berbeda.

“Tidak perlu kau menangis,Julia…Tiada yang salah denganmu”, Suara baritone milik sosok laki-laki terdengar dari belakangnya.

Dengan senyuman dan pandangan berbinar Julia memeluk sosok itu dan memandangnya. “Romeo…, kenapa kau lama sekali?”, Tanya Julia. 

“Aku ingin melihat mu bermain sebentar, siapakah gadis yang menghilang itu Julia?”, Tanya Romeo kemudian. Julia hanya tesenyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu. 

“Sakura si Juliette yang akan bahagia” bisik Julia. 

“Sepertinya Vallian Parrish masih kau ingat Julia”, Goda Romeo yang langsung mendapat wajah cemberut Julia. 

“Aku hanya mengingatmu selamanya Romeo”, Timpal Julia membela diri. 

Kemudian kedua sosok itu menghilang seiring condongnya sang bulan ke cakrawala.

.  
.  
.

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido-

 

Pagi yang damai di kompleks pemakaman Sasuke. Aku seperti merasa pernah melihat posisiku di suatu tempat. Julia. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan ingin bercerita dengannya tentang kehidupan. Aku tidak yakin jika Julia adalah manusia karena aku tak bia melihat ujung gaunnya saat itu. Namun jika ia memang hantu maka ia adalah Hantu Juliette yang mengunjungi makam Romeo saat itu.

Ku letakkan bunga kesukaan Sasuke pada makamnya, Orenji Flower dan White Lily memang bukan perpaduan yang menarik. Namun memberikan makna abadi dan ketulusan bagiku dan Sasuke.

“Sasuke, tunggu aku”, Pesan yang hanya dapat kusampaikan dengan pelan sebelum aku pulang.

“Krinciing…”, Suara Fuurin terdengar kembali. 

Hari ini adalah hari ke tiga sejak pertama kudengar suara itu. Namun kenapa suara itu terdengar ketika aku sedang berada di peron kereta. Segera kutengok sisi kananku dan ketika aku akan menoleh ke kiri aku sudah di tempat yang tidak sama dengan kemarin lagi.

.  
.  
.

-Old France-

 

Lalu lalang orang-orang bergaun gaya Eropa kuno yang hamper sejenis dengan gaun Julia tampak dihadapanku sekarang. Ruangan dengan gaya klasik ini sangat indah menurutku. Dan terlihat beberapa laki-laki tengah bersulang sementara para perempuan disana tengah berbincang atau berbisik. 

‘Apa mereka tidak melihatku? Atau hanya Julia yang dapat melihatku?’, Pikiranku bertanya.

. Namun dapat ku lihat Julia tengah tersenyum dengan paksa dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan setelan seragam bangsawan kuno. Julia terlihat tengah menolak ajakan dansa laki-laki itu dan berlari keatas sekarang. Aku sadar bahwa tatapan Julia itu adalah tatapan menahan tangis dan ku ikuti kemanakah ia pergi.

 

Masih kulihat Julia berdiri pada balkon kamarnya dan menangis. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tali tampak terlilit pada pembatas balkon itu dan muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut Coklat dan memeluk Julia. Ini saat berharga mereka dan aku tak ingin melihat itu. 

Ketika aku mundur dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba sosok Julia bergaun putih lainnya memegang erat tangannku dan menggeleng pelan.

“Jangan pergi Sakura”, Ujar Sosok Julia.

“Mengapa Julia?”, tanyaku selanjutnya. 

“Dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Romeo saat itu”, Jawaban Julia cukup meyakinkaku saat itu bahwa ia memang hantu atau jiwa dari Julia itu. Aku mengangguk dan terus mengamati. 

“Pada perpisahan kita berdua yang tak terduga… saat itu adalah saat terakhir Julia bersama Romeo”, Sosok Julia mulai bercerita. 

"Karena tengah malam setelah ini adalah saat dimana aku akan menemui Frater Lawrence untuk drama kematianku”, Sosok Julia tersenyum saat ini. Aku memandangnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa Julia tersenyum untuk drama yang akan memisahkan kalian. 

Namun tiba-tiba kami sudah berada pada tempat yang berbeda. Tampak Julia telah terbujur kaku didalam peti dan akan segera dikubur. Perasaan sedih pun ditinggalkan begitu saja di dalam mata Romeo.

” Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?, pasti surat itu tak sampai pada Romeo”, ujarku tiba-tiba. Dan Julia mengangguk.

” Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Sakura”, Julia menangis sekarang. Dan tangan dingin yang menggenggamku pun terlepas. Sayang aku tak bisa menyentuh Julia karna hanya Julia yang bisa menyentuhku. Aku ingin menyeka air mata sosok itu sekarang. 

Romeo berlutut di depan jasad Julia yang sudah tidak bernyawa karna racun itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kulihat Julia juga menusuk dirinya sendiri. Air mataku melelh begitu saja sekarang.

“Krinciing…”, bunyi Fuurin tiba-tiba terdengar dan ketika ku selesai menyeka air mataku sendiri.

.  
.  
.

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido at 12.00 PM-

 

Aku menangis di stasiun seorang diri. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku dan memberikan sebuah tisu padaku. Kuterima dan berterimakasih setelahnya. Ternyata dia adalah Gaara adik kelasku dulu.

Bila tak sengaja dilihat oleh seseorang pun pasti dikira hanya mengobrol biasa ketika Gaara menenangkanku. Mungkin Gaara mengira aku menangis karna ketinggalan kereta. Dan itu sungguh alasan terkonyol yang pernah ku dengar. Dengan jujur dan tersenyum aku katakan pada Gaara bahwa aku menangis karna Sasuke. Dan ia pun hany mengangguk paham.

 

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido at 16:22 PM-

 

Hujan sore yang lebih lembut dari kata-kata mulai turun.

”sejak kapan aku mulai menangis lagi Sasuke?”, Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

 

Aku ingin bersamamu Sasuke. Aku ingin melihat mimpi abadi kita Sasuke. Sesaat kuingat bahwa Sakura milikmu ini selalu memandang dari kejauhan dahulu. Ketika hujan itu memeluk punggung milikmu itu menggantikan diriku sebelum perpisahan abadi itu. Aku tak tau harus apa Sasuke. Apa Sasuke masih mengingat bagaimana anak yatim piatu ini diejek oleh teman sekolah karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Dalam hal kecil dan sederhana bertahun-bertahun setelah bersama Sasuke, aku, Anak yatim piatu yang bernama Sakura ini memang pemalu. Bagai artian namaku adalah bunga yang pemalu.

Cinta di masa muda bagai laju jet coaster yang tidak berhenti, dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas ketika perasaan mulai tumbuh namun tetap terjaga dengan sabuk pengaman berupa aturan dan ikatan. Keputusan Romeo untuk menyusul Julia memang benar.

“Tuk dapat berpisah dari orang-orang hanya bisa meminum racun…”, Keputusan yang nekad ini adalah pilihanku.

“Krinciing…”.

Kenapa suara itu muncul kembali. apa aku harus kembali lagi melihat hal menyakitkan Julia dan Romeo seperti itu lagi. Kali ini aku takkan menoleh kemanapun. Namun ketika aku memandang botol dalam genggamanku itu, aku sudah disana lagi.

.  
.  
.

-Old France at 16:22 PM-

.  
.  
.

Tempat pertama ketika aku sampai disini waktu itu, pemakaman dengan rumput tinggi dan dua batu nisan saling bersebelahan. Tatkala kubaca ukiran nama itu, Romeo Montegue pada sisi Kiri dan Julia Montegue pda sisi kanannya. Seketika ku tutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan memandang tak percaya.

“Jadi Julia adalah Juliette itu bukan?”, Tanyaku pada sosok yang telah tersenyum dihadapanku. Julia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk . Ia kemudian menyebut sebuah nama. 

“Romeo…, tolonglah Julia dihadapanku sekarang”. Sesosok laki-laki yang serupa persisi dengan Romeo yang muncul pada balkon saat itu tiba-tiba telah berdiri disamping ku. Sosok laki-laki yang rupawan itu tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. 

Aku tak mengerti harus apa sekarang, ku lihat Julia masih tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun. Romeo pun masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada ku. Dan ku ulurkan tangan kananku, namun Romeo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

Ia mulai mendekat dengan perlahan. Aku hanya menjauh secepat Romeo mendekat padaku. 

“Sakura, ulurkan tangan kirimu”, Ujar Romeo halus padaku. 

Aku menggeleng pelan dan terus menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba Julia telah berdiri di sampingku dan memegang erat tangan kananku. 

Sebenarnya hal ini sangat menakutkan untukku. Ketika dua sosok pasangan hantu tengah mengepungmu dan jika ini terjadi dalam dunia nyataku maka aku akan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Masa depan yang temaram ditunjuk dalam genggaman tangan kiriku oleh Romeo itu dan tatapan mata pun menghindar Julia yang seolah melarangku memohon penolakan.

Ku jatuhkan botol kecil itu kemudian menangis. Aku tak menangis karena ketakutan namun karna penyesalan itu, bahkan Romeo dan Julia yang sangat jauh berbeda dunia dan masa itu pun menghentikan perbuatan singkat untuk mendapat kebahagiaan.

Julia memelukku, pelukan Julia hangat. Bukan dingin seperti sentuhan tangannya sebelumnya. Dan Romeo tersenyum kemudian mengambil botol kecil yang masih tergeletak diatas tanah perkuburan itu dan memasukkan itu pada saku pakaiannya. Apa Julia dan Romeo sesaat menjadi Jiwa yang utuh dengan Raganya. Namun itu mustahil bukan ?

 

Sesaat setelah Julia memelukku aku tau jika Suara Fuurin atau lonceng itu berasal dari gelang tanganku. Gelang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke ketika aku berhasil mengendarai sepeda pertama ku dulu ketika berumur 7 tahun.

Terimakasih Sasuke. Ketika angin yang bertiup membawa serta daun yang gugur itu Fuurin ku berbunyi untuk yang terakhir kali.

“Krinciing…”, suara yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

.  
.  
.

 

-Sapporo-Shi, Hokkaido at 21:00 PM-

 

Segera ku genggam gelang berwarna putih dengan garis Orange emas itu. Dan botol dalam genggaman tangan kiriku pun sudah lenyap. Romeo dan Julia telah membantuku kali ini. Jika Sasuke memang melindungiku aku juga berterima kasih.

 

“Terima kasih Sasuke, dan sepertinya kau harus lebih bersabar dalam menungguku”, ucapku pelan.

Cara menghentikannya, aku tidaklah mengerti…, Sejak waktu itu, setiap kali fuurin kecil ku berbunyi aku tidak dapat lagi kembali pada masa Julia dan Romeo. Mungkin mereka sudah bahagia disana.

Dan aku akan menjadi Sakura yang bahagia seperti saat dulu.

.  
.  
.

 

-Old France 21:00-

 

“Hanya dapat terdiam dan melihat saja Oh…Juliette”, ujar Romeo dan Julia tersenyum menanggapi.

“Juliette dimanapun dan kapanpun akan tetap bersama Romeo nya”, kemudian menerima uluran tangan Romeo dan berdansa dibawah cahaya rembulan yang menerangi tempat peristirahatan mereka.

 

Omake.

 

Dikatakan bahwa beberapa orang pernah mendengar alunan musik pada tengah malam pada suatu pemakaman kuno di Prancis. Apakah mereka masih disana hingga sekarang. Mungkin saja. 

“Aku sudah tak kan lagi mampu, mencintai seperti ini hanya kamu…” dan aku akan bahagia walau tidak sekarang. Karna aku juga tetap menunggu saat aku bertemu denganmu.

Aku akan bahagia sekarang Sasuke, hidup bersama cahaya bunga ini dan tersenyum pada dunia karna aku adalah Bunga yang suka tersenyum .

-Sakura Sasuke-

 

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei
> 
> Romeo and Juliet from Novel belong to Leonardo Da Vinchi 
> 
> Fuurin belong to Alien_jeruk and Cross post from my FB


End file.
